Admissions in the Airport
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Sometimes things which hurt us, push us to make it better


I know this whole idea has been done before, but I just wanted to put my penny's worth it :) I'm not entirely sure what I think of it but I don't hate it :) That's good enough right? Please review and tell me what you think of it :) I really do want to improve my writing :)

* * *

It had been six months since Temperance Brennan had last seen her partner Seeley Booth. Six months since she last heard his voice, six months since she had been out to eat with him and six months since she had been wrapped up in his arms. Each day had seemed longer and longer as she crossed it off, waiting until she could see him again.

-x-

"_I've got to go away for a bit Bones." Booth said. _

"_OK." Brennan had replied, expecting it to be for a case, no longer than a week._

"_I'll be gone around 6 months." Brennan's head shot up at this, willingly him to be lying. "They want me to go and talk to some people. I leave on Saturday." Booth looked at Brennan and saw her just looking. She nodded her head, almost robotically before biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. She knew what he meant and how he was trying to protect her, and so didn't say anything._

"_It's Thursday today." She whispered, finally looking at him. _

"_I know." They both just stood there silently, neither one knowing what to say._

"_Parker?"_

"_I've told him and I'm going to be spending tomorrow afternoon with him. Twelve 'till seven. We're going to go to the park and dinner." Brennan saw Booth's face light up at the prospect of being with his son._

"_He'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss him."_

"_I'll miss you." Brennan whispered, but Booth didn't miss the amount of emotion she had managed to put into three words._

"_Not as much as I'm going to miss you." Booth whispered back, taking one of her hands and pulling her closer to him._

"_More." Brennan said, laying her head down on his chest, allowing his arms to circle her waist and hold her close. "I'll miss you so much more." Booth felt a tear slide onto his shirt and hugged her tighter, pressing a simple, chaste kiss to her head. Both of the partners knew that this wasn't 'partnerly' but neither could care. They both knew that they had passed that line a long time ago._

"_Can I stay tonight?" Booth asked. He felt Brennan nod against him and he whispered a thanks to her._

_-x-_

Brennan wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek as she thought back to the night that he had told her. He hadn't came to work on Friday and so she hadn't seen him until he had to leave on Saturday. Brennan could say quite easily that that day was, without a doubt, one of the worst days of her life.

-x-

"_Come here Bones." Booth said as he held her tightly to his body. He'd said his goodbyes to Parker the night before, not wanting Parker to be more upset than necessary. He looked and saw what he had come to know as his family. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Wendall and a couple of agents had come to say goodbye. Closing his eyes he held Brennan impossibly closer, and as a tear fell from his cheek to her head, he whispered delicately in her ear. "I love you so much. I swear to you I'm coming back. Trust me Bones, I'm coming back." Brennan lifted her head so she could whisper in his ear._

"_I know. I trust you." She pressed a kiss on his cheek, lingering there for as long as she could, before hesitantly pulling away. She pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes tightly. The others, who were stood a couple of feet behind, felt like voyeurs on this intimate moment between the two partners and so decided to move back further, wanting to give them as much privacy as the crowded airport could afford._

"_I'm gonna end up thinking about you everyday Bones. Wondering what cases you're working, who you're identifying, if you're eating." Both smiled, still with their eyes tightly shut and foreheads together. "Never think that I'm going to forget you while I'm gone. You're going to be in here." He took her hand and placed it on his head. Brennan opened her eyes and removed her hand from his head. She took it in her own and placed it over her heart._

"_Here Booth. This is where you are. Here." Booth opened his eyes and almost gasped at the amount of emotion in his partners eyes. "You're always here." Booth nodded, not able to speak or move. A man tapped Booth on the shoulder and informed him that it was time to go. Booth nodded and turned his attention to the group of people who had came to say bye._

"_I'm gonna miss you guys. Take care of yourselves." Booth hugged each one individually, lingering on Angela to whisper some words. "Take care of her. I'm coming back for her." Angela nodded, tears falling freely down her face. Booth walked back to Brennan and took her hands in his, kissing them gently. "I'm coming back OK."_

"_We're more than partners." Brennan told him as he pressed his lips to her nose._

"_Yeah. And we're gonna have to do something about that when I get back."_

"_That doesn't scare me." Brennan said proudly, almost like Parker did when he'd done well at school. Booth couldn't help but smile and the childlike face on her. "I love you Booth. Come back. Please."_

"_I'm coming back for you. You and Parker." Brennan nodded and let the tears flow as she watched Booth walk away and onto the plane._

-x-

Brennan looked at her alarm and saw that it was almost 7am. She hadn't slept well again. But this time, she was too excited. In little over two hours, she would finally be able to see Booth again. She'd been given his flight information before he left and had been preparing for this day for six months. She smiled as she got up and went for a shower.

-x-

Brennan was at the airport dead on 9:15. She'd taken the day off work as she knew Booth couldn't see Parker today and so she thought he might like some company. Rebecca had arranged for Parker to go to a science camp over in Australia a year ago and Booth had asked her not to change her plans. Rebecca had of course gone with Parker, although Booth was the one that was supposed to go.

Brennan anxiously checked the time again. 9:17. Booth's plane had landed two minutes ago. The knot in her stomach had grown and so had her fear. She was unsure as to what would happen between the two of them and was afraid that Booth would say that they were better as just partners. She started to play with her mother's ring when she heard a familiar voice shout her name.

"BONES!" Booth all but yelled. Her head shot round and tears immediately came to her eyes as she saw the man she had missed for six months. Booth had the biggest smile on his face and Brennan couldn't help but mirror that as he embraced her, pressing countless kisses to her head. "Damn I missed you."

"I missed you too Booth." Brennan lifted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks for coming back." She whispered against his lips. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly as they both just relished the feeling of being with each other.

-x-

The reunion at the airport was everything that Brennan had dreamed of. She'd driven there and had managed to convince Booth that she should drive back, allowing him some sleep. He'd reluctantly agreed and within five minutes, he'd fallen asleep.

"I'm so sorry." Booth whimpered, as Brennan drove along. "I'm so sorry."

"Booth?" Brennan questioned and turned to look at him. "Are you asleep?" She asked, as his apologies got louder. She pulled into the side of the road, turned the engine off and began to shake him gently. "Booth." She whispered. "Booth." She started to shake him more forcefully, willing his tears to stop as she saw them fall from his closed eyes. "Booth!" She shouted when things got too much.

"Bones?" He asked as he awoke with a jolt. "What's up?" He wiped his eyes and felt the wetness there, knowing he had had a nightmare.

"Booth. Are you OK?" Brennan asked. Booth looked into her eyes, expecting to see pity, but instead he saw nothing but love and care.

"I will be." He answered honestly. "I will be." He leaned in to kiss her and as his lips touched hers, she took his hand and gently caressed it. Somehow, although she claimed to have no idea about people, she always knew what he needed. Always.

"I'm here." She spoke softly. "You need to talk, you need anything, I'm here." Booth nodded. "You swallow your 'alpha-male' side and you come and see me. Anytime." Booth nodded again. "I'm serious Booth."

"I know. Thankyou. I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."


End file.
